With Nothing But You
by LoNeLyHeArTz
Summary: Daisuke loves Riku & vice versa. Dark tries to take Riku away from Daisuke and make her fall in love with him instead. Krad, Dark's cousin comes into the picture to help. Risa gets jealous over this girl who is also very important in Hiwatari's life.
1. Stage 1: Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. My first time writing a fic, so I'm sorry if it's not really that high up to anyone's standards. I'll try to write the best I could though with all the character development. Suggestions are welcome.

RisaxSatoshi both going out!

DaisukexRikuxDark eh. Love triangle?

Daisuke and Riku likes each other a lot. They're not officially going out yet since he's not ready to utter the words, but of course, he's more than ready to have a commitment with the only one he loves…but they're not officialand that could only mean that other people still has the chance to go out with Riku. That is, how much is one willing to pay the price to steal her heart away from Daisuke whom she's been in love with since she was a child. And just how much will Daisuke pay to fight for her love, and to keep her only for himself? Both Dark and Daisuke fight for Riku's love, which just make her all confused in the end. **WHAT IF THERE WAS NOTHING BUT ONE PERSON YOU WOULD REALLY WANT TO LIVE AND DIE FOR? Wouldn't you fight for that person until the end? And just how much is one willing to pay?**

CHAPTER 1 

Sept. 3rd, 20041st Term. Fall.

1st term of college started today, everyone seemed pretty exhausted except for Riku, who still had tons of energy. Since everyone's taking different courses in college and hardly has the opportunity to see the other, they all had decided to chill out in "PINK" every lunch hour, which is the town's hottest hanging out spot. It's a good thing because it's so close from the university campus, "PINK" has everything you can imagine, and it's just such a nice cozy place to spend 1 ½ hours hanging out.

"Hey Riku-chan, you can drive can't you?" Hiwatari-kun asked her just as she was sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yes I can, but why do you ask?" Riku giving Hiwatari an enquiring look, and whom was sitting across from her.

"Yes, well, I was thinking that maybe we should put that skill of yours to good use. I mean, we all haven't really had the chance to enjoy our summer together since we were all so busy about going to college and all, so I was thinking that maybe that's exactly what we should do this coming October."

"Yeah Riku, please?" Risa pleaded as she was clutching onto Hiwatari's arm and whom is sitting beside Hiwatari.

"Well, of course I'm okay with it. But when in October do you plan on going?"

"October 22-24. Teacher's Convention."

"Hiwatari-kun, that's like still more than a month from now!" Daisuke stating the obvious, and who always sits right next to Riku.

"Well, I just thought that it's better to tell you all now so that we could be prepared and all that, I mean now that I've told everyone—at least we all have a trip to look forward to."

"Well, okay Hiwatari-kun you do the planning, you are THE GENIUS out of all the GENIUSES after all. But sorry guys, I would have to excuse myself—I have a tennis club meeting today, so I'll leave now because I plan to be 5 minutes early in the meeting."

Nobody heard her say 'farewell' except for Daisuke though, since Risa said sweet nothings in Hiwatari's ear that made him blush like crazy and simply turning his face into a tomato-like state.

"Riku, would you like me to walk you?" Daisuke asked Riku, a hint of plead in his voice.

"Oh sorry Daisuke, not this time because I'm actually going to run. Well, anyways, I'll see you after school!" It took a lot from Riku to turn Daisuke down but she didn't want to be late for her 1st tennis meeting.

_Daisuke's POV _

_I wonder what it would be like throughout the whole entire semester. It's only the first day of school and Riku's already busy with something else that doesn't include me and most importantly, that I wasn't aware of. This is only our first lunch hour together and the only thing that I was actually looking forward to all day and now this happens, what a bummer!_

_I'm trying to understand her and her love for sports but how about me? Has she thought about spending some of her time with me? And I am getting kind of jealous of both Risa and Hiwatari because for a long time now, they've been official, unlike Riku and myself. We know we both love each other but so far none between the two of us made it official yet. I know it's my fault but I'm such a coward to ask—I've tried so many times but I just always stutter everything, every time I ask her and I think she's just waiting for me to do the move. I'll try again pretty soon though, but it's not like we're not happy or anything, we are. We do what any normal couples do except for the kissing and anything beyond that, we hold hands and go on dates._

_Maybe I should let it be for now. It won't hurt for now._

_Oh no, these two are starting to get more intimate, maybe I should bid them 'goodbye' before they start kissing each other right in front of me, because it's just plain nasty and gross seeing two of my best friends kiss. argh I am JEALOUS though, I could be doing that with Riku if I asked her out a long time ago!_

**Clears throat**

"Hey guys, I think I'll be leaving now too! I forgot that I've signed up for the chess club! I'll be seeing you two after school!"

Daisuke just left the two kissing since they were pretty much too oblivious to notice anything, so he quickly gathered his things and went running straight to the campus.

With nothing else better to do since Riku's not going to be with him anyways, he just quickly signed himself up for the Chess Club, where you can have a pretty good view of the tennis courts there and can easily see the players when they play.

With 15 minutes to spare before the actual meeting starts, Daisuke grabbed some paper and a pencil from the teacher's desk and started drawing. He needed to kill time to prevent himself from thinking about his relationship with Riku.

"Whoa guys. Come take a look at this!" one guy called over to his friends and they responded by going to the window to see what he's so amazed about.

"Wow. Look at the girl! What power! She's actually playing equal with the school tennis captain, Dark Mousy!"

"Hey Dark Mousy? I've heard of that name before! Why does it sound so familiar?"

"Idiot. Because he's been in the sports channel a lot."

"Oh right! He won the nationals consecutively, didn't he? I heard he's the best here in Japan in that age group! I wonder why he won't play internationally? He's got skills!"

"Idiot. If you read the sports magazines, he's interviewed a lot there too. He said that it's because he needs to focus on school for now since after his tennis career, he's going to take over his late dad's family business, it's his father's will. His uncle is actually the one who is taking care of their business for now until Dark decides to retire from his tennis career."

"I'm not an idiot, IDIOT! How am I supposed to know that? It's not like I freaking waste my time and money to read sports magazines! I buy porno magazines you ass! Because I'm normal unlike you! I don't have time to watch sports channels or anything else for that matter since I freaking rent and watch adult things from the video store!" He yelled at his friend and both of them were turning so red either because it's from trying to contain their anger or embarrassment.

'Good thing, there aren't any girls here in the Chess Club, otherwise they be labelled as perverts in the whole entire school' Daisuke thought.

Everyone in the Chess Club wanted to see what the commotion was about and so everyone except for Daisuke moved from their seats and closer to the window instead, to see what started all the chaos. When everyone saw how equally good the girl is compared to the ever so popular Tennis Captain, they started paying more attention to other things than her skills.

"This girl is nice! Look at her legs! Wow. It looks so smooth."

"Hey, she's got a nice ass too."

"Look at her hair, it's so red! It's so shiny and it looks so soft! It's so red! Hey, maybe we all could call her 'Sizzlin HOT red head'?"

"You ARE such a gay ass! But it's true that it's very rare to see red heads! And especially that hot! Besides her, there's only one more other person that I know who's just as hot!"

"Who might that be?"

"Why, Lindsay Lohan of course!"

"Guys, look at her figure! Her curves are just so nice!"

"This girl is one hot piece! I wonder if she has a boyfriend? If not, I'll go ask her out."

"Hey, dummy. What are the chances of one hot, athletic girl being single huh? Just think about it. God."

Daisuke stopped what he was drawing and stood up heading towards the window's direction, just out of curiosity, wanting to see the girl that they all were drooling about.

_Daisuke's POV _

_Riku won't get mad at me for taking a look at some other girl right? I just want to see what they're looking at._

Then he was awestruck because they were talking about HIS Riku! HIS Riku for godssakes.

Her short hair dangled every time she tried to give the ball back to her opponent's side. She looks like she does a lot of movement in order for her to hit the ball unlike the tennis captain, whom they were all talking about—he's every movement calculated and with little effort. However, Riku never gives up on anything and is too stubborn to show any weakness and so she fights him back with everything she has, with every effort in her whole being. She never likes losing and so everyday she trained herself to have more stamina and Daisuke only knew this all too well, which is why she can play seemingly equal with the tennis captain, Dark Mousy. Irritation clearly written on Riku's face, maybe because of the fact that she knows Dark Mousy is able to defeat her—it's just that he doesn't want to. She seems like she knows how strong the tennis captain really is, he's just not showing it, so she gets more irritated and tries to show him her full strength—that he CANNOT, absolutely CANNOT mock her skills in front of everyone, so she gives every shot her best.

_Riku's POV_

_Damn this Dark Mousy for mocking me! How dare he! I came to this school especially for their elite tennis programs and I will not be mocked of my skills in front of everyone! But this just goes to show how many more ways I have to go since I can't even beat the captain if he was in his full outmost strength. This just goes to show how weak I still am compared to him, but I won't give up here!_

_Daisuke's POV _

_How dare they? That is MY Riku! How can they talk dirty about her like that!_

Daisuke unconsciously clenching his fist as if to punch someone HARD, REAL HARD! His anger out of control and eating at him, suddenly and out of nowhere yelled, "Don't talk like that about her ever again! She's MY girl and anyone dare look at her like that or talk dirty about her like that, and I SWEAR to God I'll gut you OPEN! You all hear!"

He finally let out all the anger that was in him and everyone was pretty shocked probably because of two things:

He's got himself a fine girl. R I K U was his girlfriend.

He's flat out scary when he's mad and here everyone thought he's such a goody-goody. He did LOOK the part.

After Daisuke's sudden outburst of killing anyone who pays TOO much attention to Riku everyone went back to their seats and apologized to Daisuke before everyone started to talk about something else.

_Daisuke's POV_

_What the hell did I just do? I'm not that possessive now am I?I mean before it was okay If I caught my friends talking about Riku, right? But now…maybe it's just because I'm too frustrated with the fact that we're not official yet, or maybe it's the fact that I don't know them and they're already hitting on Riku—a WHOLE lot of them, and in a dirty manner too. Maybe that's why._

_Anyways, we'll walk together later so all will be fine. Maybe I should surprise her today—treat her to something special and unexpected. Yeah, maybe I'll do that before we go back to our dorms and start doing homework._

Just as Daisuke was about to turn around and go to his own seat, Riku's game with the tennis captain ended. He caught sight of Dark Mousy going over to Riku and Daisuke just stood there to see what the tennis captain was up to. He shook hands with Riku and when Riku was just done drinking water from her own bottle, Dark quickly snatched it from her hands and started drinking from it.

_Daisuke's POV_

_What the hell? What the heck is he up to? _

Before Dark finished drinking from Riku's water bottle, he licked it like he was making out with the bottle.

_Daisuke's POV_

_What the hell was that? Was he trying to hit on MY girl! What the hell is he trying to pull? Damned guy!_

Riku started blushing like mad. She wasn't that dumb not to know what Dark was trying to imply. But then she got her composure back and said, "Why did you go easy on me Dark?"

"I was having so much fun already without me having to go hard on you. Besides this is your first day training with me. I'm the best they got here. Why do you think they made me captain? I will decide when you will be ready to be fully matched up with me."

"You know fully well that I am capable to defeat you when the right time comes, so why help me if you know I'll kick your ass one day?"

"Heh…I love challenges _baby_. Besides, I'd rather have my **_ass_** kicked **_by you_**. Oh and by the way, it gives me a lot of chances to keep you with me whenever and how long I want you to—that is of course, if you seriously want to defeat me. Lots…..and…… lots…… of training hours—I get tons of….. **_lone_**…. time with you." Dark said it while licking his lips in a seductive way.

"Pervert."

Riku blushed furiously again, no one has ever dared call her 'baby' before nor any guy acting like that in front of her, not even Daisuke. But she's not easily swayed, it's easy to make her blush, but there's more to her than just that when it comes to other things.

She knew all too well of his reputation as a player and she is determined not to be one of those girls that he just trashes after a day of going out. There's more to her than that. She's also popular like Dark, the only difference is she's respected by everyone who knows her.

_Riku's POV_

_What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking of even going out with him? I mean I do have Daisuke, it's just that we're not officially going out yet. But still it doesn't give me the right to be thinking of going out with another guy especially someone like Dark who's so full of himself—that perverted bastard! I'm going crazy right now. What is this feeling I have? I should definitely see Daisuke as soon as I can!_

"Fine then. If that's what you say. I'll embarrass you in front of all those college girls who always cheers you on in a sickening way. OH hell yeah, I'll embarrass you good."

"Hey baby, you don't really have to be jealous of anyone you know. You're the only girl in my mind right now. I feel nothing for anyone else you know. Just **_you_**. AND you still have quite a lot of ways to go to be able to defeat me but I'll be ready, honey. For you Riku, I'll work hard to be the best." Dark said while giving Riku his most sexiest and seductive smile.

_Dark's POV_

_OH yeah. I'll work hard so you won't be able to defeat me. Not because I don't want you to succeed with whatever goal you set for yourself. But I just want to have the time to just be with you. And as long as you're unable to defeat me—you'll have to keep practicing with me. Which means LONG LONE TIME together with just **you **and me. I just want you, is that so bad? Is that being too selfish? I just want to be happy………………………………with you._

"So, Captain when do we start practicing?"

"Heh. Eager to be alone with the most sexiest man you ever met aren't we?"

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that. Because I've already met the sexiest man in my life!"

"Oh? Who would that be?" out of curiosity, he asked, wondering who could be much more hotter than he is and getting kind of pissed that Riku has another guy in mind already.

"Daisuke Niwa." With that, Riku turned and walked away.

_Riku's POV_

_Who does he think he is? I'm not just any other girl! And I will never be! Why is he getting to me? I better calm myself down, maybe a quick shower would do me good._

So she headed up the opposite direction, away from the campus and towards their dorms, she needed a quick shower so badly.

_Daisuke's POV_

_Who does that guy think he is? Hitting on Riku like that! But god, he made her blush and I was NEVER able to make her blush. I wonder if I'm in trouble now. He's making her blush like mad now. Oh, am I going to kill that guy or what!_

_Wait a second…_

_Riku just mentioned my name. Riku said that I was the sexiest guy she's known? Wow. Isn't that something? I guess I shouldn't be worrying a lot then because she loves me and I should trust her. I mean, she was able to push him away and she was thinking about me while she was talking to him. I mean, I can't really deny the fact that he's not that bad looking for a guy. Anyways, maybe I should work on making MY RIKU blush though like what he did. DAMNED GUY! I'm GONNA GUT HIM & SEND HIM TO HELL! Yeah, I should most definitely work on that skill, making Riku blush of course, not the gutting people part, but hey then again maybe it's possible to work on both!_

Everyone started standing up and said "Ohayo Gozaimasu Ms. Honda-sensei."

"Please be seated, everyone. I now proclaim the Club Session Open, you may start using them now, it's turned on." The teacher who's in her mid30's with blonde hair came in and told them referring to the modern and advanced chess gadgets.

_Dark's POV_

_Damn it! Maybe I was coming on too strong. But she was so hot though! But she's not like any normal girl I know. Anyone else would have done anything I've asked them to just to get my fullest attention but hermy attention was fully on her for some magnetic reason that I could not, was not able to control and yet my attention was unwanted? Ooh what a girl. I should try harder. Maybe she's worth the chase. Maybe she's the one girl I'm waiting to come my way. Maybe, just maybe, she's the one. I would make her fall in love with me. Definitely._

The bell rang signalling that the lunch break is over and it's time to go to the next class scheduled.

_Riku's POV_

_I wonder if this is my Chemistry class with Mr. Bismarck? Room 432. So I am in the 4th floor and that's room 32. I better hurry up or I'll be late!_

The most shocking thing appeared before Riku's eyes the second she laid eyes on the room before her.

_Riku's POV_

_Oh, crap. I knew this would happen. I'm so stupid! Why did I have to register to an upper class level just because I found the normal level for my age to simple and a no-brainer? Damn damn damn. Now he's going to bother me every single time. What did I put myself into? Crap. This is the punishment I get for being too smart for my own good? I must be cursed I must be. _

_Wait a minute._

_Why is he getting into me like this?_

_Why?_

_We've only just met this afternoon and yet his presence most definitely irks me. _

_Maybe I should give this guy another chance._

_Dark's POV_

_Oh damn. Riku looks so hot with that tight dress. Oh shit, I have to make sure that she would be my girlfriend now. But how? Just my very presence annoys her already what more if I try being close to her? Hmmn..I wonder how I could make her fall in love with me?_

_Why does she look confused? Maybe it's because of me? But at least I'm getting some kind of reaction from her, which means that she's paying attention to me right? That she's noticing me!_

_Heh. She's so worth paying the teachers 1000- to just switch my classes to every single one that she's on. Heh. I think even if costs me 55000 I would still do it. The most money I spent on a girl was only a 100 because usually they're the ones who would pay for me._

_She's so worth it._

"What's your name?" A man with blonde hair who's in his mid30's asked her.

"Riku, Mr. Bismarck-sensei."

"Well, take a seat now Riku. We really haven't got all day you know." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Gomen Nasai." She replied embarrassed and quickly took her seat.

Since after lunch, Riku has noticed that in every one of her classes, Dark would be there. She spent the whole day getting distracted by Dark who kept on bugging her and asking her questions about her personal life like:

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"You're so pretty and as you know, I'm so hot, so would you like to go out with me?"

"Hey Riku, since you're so smart can you do this question for me."

And right before A class ends, he would ask her LOUDLY and BOLDLY in front of everybody else:

"Hey Riku, want to give me a kiss baby? I want it right here on my neck, or if you want on my cheeks or better yet on my lips with tongues! So can you? Can you?"

This coming from the hottest guy in university made heads turn the girls all getting jealous of how much attention Dark's giving Riku and the guys all getting jealous of getting at least A reaction from Riku.

"Dark. Shut Up. No." she always answered, irritation and frustration written all over her face.

_Riku's POV _

_This is going to be one hell of an exhausting semester. At least, now that everything's done for the day,I don't have to worry about anything until tomorrow and I get to walk with Daisuke. The only thing i was looking forward to all day._

_Thank god._


	2. Stage 2: Daisuke

Chapter 2 

Outside her classroom—

"Hey Riku! What's up with the face?"

"Oh nothing really, just a bad day."

"Hey I was thinking of going somewhere after we reach your dorm. Is it alright if we use your car afterwards? I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What surprise is that?"

"Oh you'll see."

Behind them, Dark stood and eavesdropped. Dark looking daggers at Daisuke's back, who is oblivious to all the curses and bad looks Dark was directing his way.

_Dark's POV_

_God damn him! Damned guy! That ugly bastard owns Riku's heart! Argh! Fucking bastard! Shit!_

Both Daisuke and Riku walked together, holding each other's hands.

Dark following them with his car.

"So Riku, how was your first day?"

"I found it very annoying. There was this guy who kept on bothering me all day. That's all."

"Oh……………………you mean, Dark Mousy? The captain of the school's tennis team and who is seeded number 1 in his age group in all of Japan?"

"Ah yeah. How did you know? I thought you weren't all into sports."

"I didn't and I'm not. Some college guys just happened to see you playing with Dark and from them I learned just how popular the guy is. They own this family business. A multinational corporation."

_Dark's POV_ (following both Riku and Daisuke while they walked) 

_Oh man. Am I this popular? Even THEY talk about me. AWWWW… I feel very touched._

"Oh really?"

"You never knew either?"

"I was really only interested with his tennis skills. I know him because I've heard of his tennis skills and since that day I have this burning urge to defeat him."

"Oh? Are you sure that's all?"

"Well yeah. What do you expect me to say?" Riku asked gently, kind of knowing that Daisuke's doubting her for some odd reason that she did not know why.

"Well, I mean you know…uh…well, he's a good looking guy….he's very popular among the girls…"

"SO? Your point?"

"He's in a lot of sports clubs…he's soo good in every single sport there is..he's always a valued player…."

"Ahuh…."

"He's rich….he's got everything…and he CAN get anything…….and."

"Daisuke. YOUR point?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm nothing compared to him. He's everything that any guy would wish to be. He's got good looks, athleticism, and money! He CAN get whatever he wants! And he clearly WANTS you Riku, don't you see it?"

_Dark's POV_

_Whoa. This guy is comparing me to himself. But hey it's true though, every single one of it. Haha. Too bad, I got it and you don't.ooooooooooh! and damn right I want RIKU! And I **will have her**!_

"But he won't have me! He won't ever! How can you be so sure that he will?"

"How can you be so sure that he won't?"

"Because…..because..I won't let him Daisuke…because I love you." Riku replied to Daisuke in such a hushed whisper that Daisuke almost hadn't caught it.

"Oh yeah. Well. Yeah, me too Riku."

_Dark's POV _

_Oh Riku baby, we'll just have to see about that. I don't give up that easily too! I will have you. I don't care if I hurt your Daisuke. He's my rival and I hate rivalries, so I will end it. You'll see that I will. I always get rid of my rivals after all, why do you think I'm always top ranked?_

_Damned Guy!_ _And Riku…she did not just say that she loves him! No way in hell! And I thought I was making a big impression! Damn it all! Why is it so fucking hard to fucking make her mine! Fuck fuck fuck_

_Shit! I never run after a girl, they always run after me! Damn damn damn it all! _

_I should calm down._

_Maybe I should head back and start planning things. Maybe I should start with HARD CORE tennis practices. Yeah, I'll make that as one of my excuses to keep her with me longer and less time with that pathetic guy! Riku does want to be the top ranked woman in Japan in the first place! I should reason that training harder is for her own good._

_Yes. This is a good start. Then I shall start planning more._

_Yes, she's so worth the chase! And I don't even know why I like her so much! I just met her today for gods sakes! I wonder what hit me…I only saw her running as quickly as she can towards me with that thigh high silver tennis skirt, and her sports shirt…first time I laid eyes on her, she struck me as a HOT BIMBO, and I want her to be my girl. I thought then that she would be the one to ask me out—because that's what all the girls did. At first she apologized, I thought that was sweet, very very sweet. But then she noticed that I was taking pleasure with her taking so much guilt and so I stopped teasing her when she said "Jackass." Of course, she thought I hadn't heard oh yeah but I did. Her attitude is something that I don't understand. She's unlike the many girls I've met before so to me she's real, new and refreshing. _

_I still thought she was going to ask me to start going out with her. But her attitude towards me made me think the opposite afterwards. But then I guess that's why I liked her even more! Before, I just thought that she's sooo hot! But heh. Her personality makes it the more interesting. Makes this challenge exhilarating. _

_Maybe this chase will be fun after all. _

_**YOU WILL BE MINE RIKU HARADA!**_

With that, Dark started to head home to come up with more ingenious plans to make Riku fall in love with him, as he unexpectedly fell in love with her.

Riku's garage—

"So where are we headed Daisuke?"

"Heh. You'll see."

After about 35 minutes of driving, Daisuke had told Riku to stop the car for they had reached their destination. It was a breathtaking sight for Riku, there were a gazebo by the seashore, inside it—there was all silver and red which complimented each other greatly. The flowers, the utensils, the tablecloth, the chairs, the balloons, the chocolates, and everything else looked very elegant. There were a couple of musicians who are playing very soothing songs that complimented the breathtaking scenery, just a little bit to the right—outside of the gazebo. There were also 2 people in their chef uniforms standing on the left side of the gazebo. A guy in a waiter uniform came up to them and guided them to their respectful seats.

"Daisuke…did you arrange all this for me?"

"Yes. Just to show how much I love you….Riku." He told her just as everyone else around them was doing whatever it was that they had to and all so oblivious to the other two, in their minds only thinking that they should give their best service since they are being paid for and not very cheaply at that.

"Daisuke, I know that already, so you didn't have to do all this for me you know. Don't waste your money on me."

"Well, I wanted to show you just how special you are to me, and I would waste all the money in the world just for you. You **_are _**the only person in my heart, and if I lose you—I just know that I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Well, I love you very much too and you are in my heart, so be rest assured that you will never ever lose me." She replied, taking his hand and intertwining it with hers. "Please believe me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I believe you and I trust you. It's other people that I don't trust Riku. I don't want to ever wake up if I'll just end up seeing you with another guy, because I swear that I won't be able to take it." Daisuke said it looking away from Riku and staring off into the dark vastness of the ocean.

"Madame, here's the menu. Please let me know when you are done selecting the choices you want." The waiter had said, breaking the silence that loomed over the two.

"Oh yes, Thank you kindly."

"And Sir. Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't worry myself about anything Daisuke. It's my decision whom to love and my decision stands. I love you and that's that. Nothing or no one will ever change that. Please trust my judgement. I will never trade you for anything especially to someone like Dark, he's a pervert and a fool. Unlike you, who's so smart, sweet, gentle and very kind."

With that, she quickly stood up and went to Daisuke's side. She intertwined both their hands now and she pulled him in for a kiss. Their very first kiss! Riku put every thing that she had felt for Daisuke in that kiss so that he would know just how much she loves him. It was long and passionate, oh yes, and very promising indeed.

When they both let go gasping for breath, she sucked at his earlobe and kissed his neck before smiling very sweetly at him and went back to her own seat.

Oh yes, now he definitely knows what Riku felt for him. All that kisses Riku gave him made all the worries go away, he stopped thinking and just tried to store in his brain what it felt like.

_Daisuke's POV_

_Damn, I hadn't anticipated this. I mean this was way better than what I had thought things will turn out like! A billion times way better! Oh man, damned oxygen! If we never needed oxygen in the first place maybe, she wouldn't have stopped kissing me! Damned OXYGEN! She could be kissing me forever!_

_What the hell am I thinking? All my thought process are so irrational right now. Man, it effects me that much huh…maybe this is what Takeshi calls "mind blowing". When she kissed one of my sensitive spots, my earlobe—hell did that set me off! The kiss on my neck was just mind blowing too! I thought I was going to die! I felt so much like in heaven! Riku would definitely kill me if she knew that I was thinking all dirty there for a second…What if there were only the two of us? Could we have taken this to the next step? But no, I'm not some sicko, I'm not perverted and I love Riku! I shouldn't be thinking about this!_

"Here you go madame." The waiter had said as he was setting down the sizzling hot plates that Riku had ordered a couple minutes ago on the table.

"Thank you."

"Here you go sir."

"Oh yes, thank you."

"So Daisuke, I was wondering….will you go out with me?" Riku asked him shyly since she's not used to asking anyone out.

_Riku's POV_

_But this is Daisuke for gods sakes! It would've taken him a century when I'm all but nothing…just dust in the dirt of the Earth. So I better ask him out, or we'll both never officially go out. It's now or never!_

"Oh. O—Offfff….Off..Of. C—oooouu-rrr-ssseee…"

"Did you say 'Of Course'?"

Daisuke said nothing but nodded his head, he was just simply unable to respond properly. He can't even think. He wasn't able to. He just can't His mind was pure blank.

With that, Riku started eating, but Daisuke started fumbling for something under the table. When he finally got it out from under there—he handed it to Riku, who was simply shocked that there's more surprises coming her way.

She opened the box. She was awestruck simply because of the fact that it's so beautiful and it looked too expensive. She took it to her hands and started examining it further.

It's a simple looking necklace but showed hints of fine craftwork, which looked elegant and very expensive. It's a silver necklace that had a 'DRN' chain and surrounding the 'DRN' was a heart with wings. Suddenly, Daisuke got up and took Riku's hand. She gave Daisuke the necklace and turned around, and pulled her hair up so that Daisuke will be able to put the necklace on her neck.

_Daisuke's POV_

_Oh my god! I can't believe that we're now official! I can't believe this! I didn't anticipate this either! Is god giving me the bestest of luck or what! Oh he truly must love me!_

_Oh my gosh I have to put the necklace on her. God, her skin's just so amazing! I just wonder how smooth it is, I want to touch it! Maybe a brush won't hurt? God, what the hell am I thinking! I'm no pervert! I love her!_

1 hour later

That one hour, they mainly said sweet nothings to each other.

Outside of Riku's dorm……….

"Hey Daisuke, thank you for everything that you did for me tonight. It was so amazing. I felt so special. I felt so pretty and loved. Thank you very much. This night is very awesome! It was like I was in a magnificent dream—to bad it had to end. Thank you for the necklace and everything! I love you."

"You're very welcome! Anytime. I did it because you are the most special and prettiest woman I have ever met in my life! And you always will remain to be that person. Always. Especially now that I have you all to myself. Just **_mine_**."

"Yes. All yours and no one else's. I was wondering…what does 'DRN' mean?" she asked him as she was fiddling with it.

"Why, good question! It means Daisuke Riku Niwa. I mean just imagine, one day when you become my wife (in approximately 4 years from now) You'll be referred to as Mrs. Daisuke Niwa. But anyways, it's a necklace especially made for you so that for now I could pretend that you are just that! But in a couple more years, maybe you'll be just that! OH and it's a sign that you're mine and no one else's just what I said for the hundredth time tonight…."

"I see. Now it makes sense." She said giving him her very utmost smile. "Oh by the way Daisuke, we're both going to be sleeping very late tonight if not at all…because we both didn't start on our homework yet. Heh. Maybe it's a punishment worth all the happiness you gave me today! You made me very happy! Once again, thank you. Have a good night!" She said as she gave him one last kiss on the lips.

"Yes. Good night. Thank you for having me in your life. Go on, go inside, I'll wait here until you're safely inside. I'll see you tomorrow." He said feeling happy that he had accomplished something today! Probably the most if not one of the wonderful things that he might ever accomplish in his whole life! And that is to win RIKU's heart wholely…………..entirely……**_HIS_**.


	3. Stage 3: Usagi

Disclaimer: As we all know, I'm poor and can't afford to be sued. So, D.N. Angel's not mine. The names of others that I have are merely names of characters that I adopted from some of the other anime's that I love such as Sailormoon, Prince of Tennis, Ayashi No Ceres, Fushigi Yuugi, Fruits Basket, Pretear and so on and so forth.

WARNING: This is NOT a cross-over. I've simply adopted their names since I can't think of actual Japanese names without it sounding so gay.

**Stage 3**

The next morning while they were hanging out at 'Pink' is when Riku informed both Hiwatari and Risa what had happened the previous night.

"Oh Riku, it looks very pretty on you. Hiwatari, why haven't you given me such a fine jewelry just like Daisuke did for my sister? Why? Why? Why?" Risa complains to Hiwatari while eyeing the necklace on her sister's neck.

"Because I never got around to it. Don't worry, I'll buy you one soon enough." Hiwatari simply replied.

_**Hiwatari's POV**_

_Surely, she can't hold this against me right? How is jewelry a sign to show my affection? I love her more than all of the jewels combined in the whole entire world. Besides, jewelry is not enough to show my love alone. I really got to make a move and let her know that I love her more than she thinks, which is why she should never even question my love for her. Never._

"Can we buy one tonight then? You know, I'm free. Besides, there's not much homework for me to do anyways but write an essay. I can do it in no time flat. So please, can we go today?" Risa insisted.

"Well, I don't see why not. But as long as it's not interfering with your studies. Then, it will be fine with me." Hiwatari replied back.

"Oh great hun. Thanks a lot. I love you so much. You always spoil me."

"Yes, indeed--that's what I do. Anyways, let's meet here tonight at about 6pm then, okay?" Hiwatari told Risa.

"Oh, no problem. I'll definitely be here."

"Guys, I'm sorry but I will have to go now. My tennis starts in about 15 minutes from now and I still have to change my clothing. I'm sorry but I'll have to see you guys later. Bye you two. Daisuke, let's walk together."

"Oh yeah. Same here guys. Sorry, both of you. I have some ass-kickin' to do in my Chess Club. So, I'll ditch for now. Later."

Both Daisuke and Riku walked out of 'Pink' together to go to their respective clubs. Both ran to get to where they needed to be. But of course, before they parted, they just had to give each other a goodbye peck on the cheek and a "See you after school."

With finally reaching the tennis courts, she becomes astounded as to how many people were actually on her tennis team. She counted. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10.

_**Riku's POV**_

_This is the elite tennis team that they were bragging about in every single paper, magazine or news articles? What is this? Is this some kind of a joke? This must be. Come on, this must be._

Riku makes a move to one of her team members by closing the distance between her and this other brunette girl, so as to enquire about the situation at hand.

"Excuse me." Riku asked her as she turns around to face her.

"Oh hello there too. I'm Miyami Takasura and who might you be?" the brunette girl cheerfully replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Riku Harada." Riku said as she was shaking the girl's right hand.

"Oh. You're most likely that new girl the captain's been talking about."

"What do you mean? The captain's been talking about me?"

"Oh yes. He told us that you're one heck of a girl. He says that you're actually quite good which means that you will most likely benefit us."

"Oh I see. Well, I guess, that's very nice to hear. But am I the only new one in here?" Riku asked Miyami, completely forgetting what she had meant to ask the brunette to begin with.

"Well, so far. But I think there's also a new one coming today. The captain's testing her abilities right now as we speak, which most likely explains why he's a bit late."

"Why, is that guy…I mean captain, ever punctual to begin with?" Riku asked curiously.

"Oh most definitely. Well, actually, when it comes to his studies and everything else that he doesn't much care about, he's usually late. He's usually never punctual in other things but tennis. The captain takes tennis seriously as it is the only thing that he loves to do or enjoys doing--which is why he's devoted lots of hours to become who he is today, an unbeatable champ."

"I see." Riku said amazed.

_**Riku's POV**_

_Damn. That means that I'll have to practice twice as hard as him then._

"So, I guess you could say that once the captain falls in love with some things, he actually becomes so attached and devoted to it that he's simply inseparable to what he loves." Miyami said in a tone of realization.

With this, Riku started to imagine who the famous **'Dark Mousy' **really is. Somehow, Riku managed to be in her 'tranced' state without fully realizing that she has indeed, started to think about Dark Mousy yet again for the umpteenth time during that day.

_**Riku's POV**_

_Oh god. Why am I being so silly like this? God, how can I even think about him at such a time? Especially when I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have Daisuke by my side. Oh, what's wrong with me! I think I'm going insane._

Dark Mousy is close to the premises so everyone started to organize themselves to greet their captain. Except for Riku who still wasn't prepared at all since some things are still making her uneasy. Too many questions dwelling in her head that needs to be answered, such as--why are there only 10 people in this team, not including the captain or whomever else recruit there may be.

"Hey Miyami, wait." Riku said in a hushed voice so as not to be overheard by anyone.

"Yes? What is it my friend?" Miyami asked.

"So, why is it that there's only 10 members on this team? I thought this was supposed to be Japan's most elite tennis team. Is having only 10 appropriate though?"

"Because that's more than enough people to beat the other universities!" Miyami replied humbly back.

"Are you serious? What do you mean by that?" Riku asked her again.

"It means that this tennis team works quite differently than that of what you're used to. In this team, we are ranked. We're all strong. We play each other first before other people from other schools so we know each other's strengths, capabilities and weaknesses. Also, in this way, we are able to know who's the strongest and so on. But since the ranking matches hasn't started yet, we're currently not ranked yet. However, we'll begin it soon. Most likely some time this week, so don't underestimate anyone in here. They're specifically chosen by Dark Mousy because it's either they're already strong or they have great potential. Only 'the best' would know best. Anyone who didn't satisfy Dark Mousy on his one-on-one isn't allowed to join the tennis club since they don't have what it takes."

"So, to cut it short?" Riku asked.

"There's only 10 so far since Dark picked only 10 to become members from the 750 contenders that tried out."

"You are SO kidding! How can 750 people try out and all of them fail but 10."

"You better believe it. Like I said, don't underestimate any of us. We wouldn't have been chosen if we're not that good right? Most of us are here to win. So, you're my buddy for now, but remember I won't go easy on you in the ranking matches. You know why? Because the whole university will know and my most important person will be watching. So, I can't lose. Not to you or to anyone, well, maybe not to anyone but Dark."

"Miyami. Don't underestimate me either. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to win. Besides, my most important person will be watching too. So, I definitely won't lose to anyone at all. Not even Dark."

"Good luck on that then. You'll need an intense training to beat Dark Mousy, which is pretty much saying 'I wanna die while training.' But between the two of us? We'll just see who will win. Prepare yourself. I wanna have fun during our match. Make it interesting."

"Definitely. Anyways, so are you saying, 10 for the men's and 10 for the women's?" Riku asked Miyami while awakening Riku's competitive nature. Determination written all over her face.

"Oh no no no no no. 10 overall combined."

"Are you sure that it's enough to beat all of the other universities to actually go to Nationals?"

"More than positive. You better believe it. I guess you won't know until you see. But guess what? You'll see. Eventually. In a couple of days now."

"Is Dark really that good?"

"Why? You don't think so?"

"Of course, I think so. But I'll most definitely try to beat him."

"Honey, you see those three tall, good-looking guys over there?"

"Hey, they're not bad." Riku winked at her new friend.

Miyami laughs. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is that--those 3 hotties have been trying to beat Dark Mousy for approximately 5 years now. Tetsuya, Takara, and Tama. Their feud over tennis had been going on ever since they were in high school. What are the chances of you defeating the captain when those 3 have been trying to defeat him all these years. Hey, not only that, they've tried everything to defeat the captain but once they start to catch up with Dark's strength, the captain simply keeps evolving into someone far better than he was last time. Therefore, gathered information about the captain is bound to be useless since every time he's faced with a challenge, he simply keeps evolving to become someone much more powerful, someone much more better."

"So, is that why he loves tennis so much?" Riku asked interested all of a sudden.

"That's what's most of us think. Because he's so unbeatable. He's so good at it that no one's ever been able to defeat him. Or at least, nowadays, no one's ever dared to as well."

"That much strength hey. Well, guess what? I love challenges Miyami. Nothing gives me more adrenaline than that exhilarating feeling of a challenge." Riku said in a determined voice.

Dark finally reached the tennis court with every single member of the tennis team in their proper positions on the court.

"Hey everyone." Dark said in a cheery voice.

"As you know, I've tested someone just before I came here and she passed. She did very well. Now, we have Miss Usagi Matsumi included in our team as well." Dark said as Usagi went in front of him to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm Ms. Matsumi Usagi. Just call me Usagi. Pleased to meet you all. Whoa. Dark, is that Tetsuya from the famous "TRIO", over there? Hmmmns…and Takara's over there. Tama, you're there too. Of course, I know Miyami. There's Rina. Miyaka. Kyou. Yuu. Hayate and Ryouma. Amazing! Everyone's here!"

She moves closer to the other members, then suddenly notices Riku.

"How about you? Who exactly are you? You weren't on the paper that had the university's tennis members interview."

"I'm Harada Riku."

"Oh, you must be a newbie. Oh well, no matter." Usagi said.

_Riku's POV_

_Oh, quite the rude one aren't you now. No wonder, that damned Dark got you. I simply detest you already Usagi Matsumi. How rude!_

Then suddenly, Usagi turns her back on Riku and immediately flails herself over Dark. Because of this, Dark suddenly blushed since Usagi's gesture of affection were simply unexpected, not to mention, unwanted.

_**Dark's POV.**_

_Why does she have to do this in front of Riku! Damn it! damn it! damn it! But then, being the nice guy that I am, I have to play it cool and not exactly push her away. I should just do what I normally do. I'm so used to this that I should do it with ease but why am I so nervous all of a sudden. Play it cool. Play it cool. I should really calm down. Hey, hang on a second, maybe I can simply play along to see if I can make Riku jealous? I am most definitely irresistible after all. Fuck, who am I kidding? This is Riku we're talking about. She'll resist me in no time flat. I'll play along anyways since there's nothing else I can really do._

While Usagi's being touchy-feely with Dark, she asks in her own seductive way, "So honey, are you free tonight because I know I am. You wanna go somewhere with me? Because I'd most definitely be willing." She said it out loud so that everyone on the team can hear.

"No, I'm all set. Thanks. I already have an appointment with someone." Dark replied.

Suddenly, Tetsuya started whistling at her. "Baby, Dark's hard to please. You wanna come with me instead? I'm really not that hard. Trust me!" He yelled at her from the other side of the court.

"No thanks. You're not my type. Although you would have been, if someone like Dark never existed on the face of the Earth. But then, there's no 'What Ifs' now is there?" Usagi said while licking her lips in a seductive manner to impress and make him jealous Tetsuya.

Tetsuya laughs. "Yeah right. You actually think you're Dark's type. Woman, you don't know him as much as I do. Dark is such a complex being with high standards and expectations. He definitely won't fall for you. But I, on the other hand, am already in love with you. Please accept my heart, darling."

However, even with all this flirting from Tetsuya didn't stop Usagi from being so clingy to Dark. With all of the hardships she's gone through, just to be in the same University as the ever famous lady-magnet, Dark Mousy. All these years, knowing about him from sports magazines and now her dream has come true and there's no way that anyone or anything could get in her way of finally getting him to be hers and hers alone. She's even had to sleep with a couple of old men just so that she could support herself--money for tuition, to get into this university. So, she most definitely won't let that hardship simply go to waste.

_**Riku's POV**_

_My my. Dark is indeed very popular. What a guy. Just met a girl no too long ago and she clings to him like a Super Glue. Now, that's what I call 'Freaky.' Yeah, and talk about a stalker too at that. At least, Dark will be too busy to bug me. Thank god. Praise the Lord. Amen. At least, the practice went all too well. Oh and damn. Miyami's moves kicks ass. Maybe she watches too much of that anime…what is it called again? Hmmmns..Prince of Tennis. Yeah, that's right. Oh I need to get some refreshments. This practice is way too brutal--I'm too exhausted._

**Note: **I'm very sorry for the late update for those who liked this fic. Thank you very much and appreciate it your reviews a lot since it encourages me to actually finish writing this fic. If not for the kind reviews that you sent me, I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue. So, I greatly thank you for appreciating my work. Even if I didn't get much, at least I got some right? Haha. Thank you. I promise to update tomorrow as soon as I can.

**This chapter: **Sorry, if this chapter isn't as exciting as you thought it would be. But for now, I'm merely trying to write and upload. I hope you're not too upset with the way things are going.

**Next Chapter: **Will have more Hiwatari and Risa. Of course, the continuation of their date. Krad will come out sooner or later. He's the evil one anyways. The evilness appears in a bit. But of course, our main characters: Dark, Riku and Daisuke.


	4. Stage 4: Hiwatari

**Stage 4: Hiwatari**

"I'm sorry for being a bit late. Shall we go then?" Hiwatari told Risa as they set off to go to 'Julianne's Jewelry'.

Both Hiwatari and Risa got onto Hiwatari's black Mercedes Benz. Then, Risa turned the radio channel to 91.7 The Bounce. 'How to deal' by Frankie J, played low in the background, that's when Risa started to speak.

"So, why were you late? You're never usually the one to be late. Ever." Risa asked Hiwatari all of a sudden. Pondering and wondering what kept him too long to come to her at their meeting place, which is at 'Pink' at exactly 6 PM.

It was 7:30PM.

_**Risa's POV**_

_What's going on Hiwatari? Why won't you tell me? Why do I always have to ask you? Why can't you just tell me anything—anything at all. Everything. You were never late before to meet me, so, something urgent must've came up._

With this, Risa turned her head and leaned against the window. She simply looked outside, staring…thinking---while waiting for an answer.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen, Risa. I said I'm sorry." Hiwatari simply replied.

"That's not it, is it? That's not the answer to the question that I asked is it? Why can't you just tell me?" Risa said in a demanding tone.

"Well, no. But why should there be a need to bring it up when it's nothing of importance to begin with really." Hiwatari replied and then said again, "You should just trust me."

"I do. Honey, I really do trust you. It's just that…nothing. Never mind." Risa said in a low hushed voice.

Hiwatari left it at that, not being the one to pry and dwell on such matters. It will simply cause unwanted problems. Issues that are too meager to start arguing about. It's simply not worth it.

_**Hiwatari's POV**_

_Why does she always have to doubt me? It's not like I've done something wrong to her because I never did, well so far. But of course, I don't intend to do anything at all to begin with._

10 minutes later.

After Risa's inability to not think about the situation and avoid the matter instead---there's simply too many questions that she wants answered and so, she really had to ask, it's out in the open air now anyways, so, she might as well talk.

"Stop the car." Risa commanded Hiwatari. In return, Hiwatari simply did as he was told.

"Hiwatari, what is the matter? Why won't you tell me anything that's going on around you? Why don't you let me in on things? Unlike you, you very well know that I always inform you of everything and anything that I do. I always tell you anything and everything. I feel that if you don't tell me everything about you, well, I feel like I'm being left out. That you're purposely leaving me out. And I…and I really don't want to feel that at all. I want to know every single detail about you. I want all of you. Good and Bad…Even…even the bad stuff about you, I would like to know. Your past and everything. Is that so hard to ask?" Risa said in an outburst. She started to sob and said, "I Love You." She sobbed even harder.

For a whole minute, Hiwatari was simply unable to respond. He knew that he was a bastard but he didn't know that because of him, Risa was actually hurting inside.

_**Hiwatari's POV**_

_What I would give to make her smile right now, my Risa. I'm such an asshole. Why didn't I think that I may be hurting her. I'm so fucking stupid._

Hiwatari simply knew that he should hold Risa—to comfort her and to make her feel safe. So, that's exactly what he did. He held Risa for about 5 minutes until she stopped sobbing. Afterwards, they both straightened out and Risa stared out the window.

"Risa.." Hiwatari uttered. Risa then moved her head to Hiwatari's direction so that she could face him.

"I would also like to tell you everything about me but.." Hiwatari continued while staring out the window.

"But? Why can't you then?" Risa asked.

"Because it's difficult for me and it can also be difficult for you to accept me. Also, maybe because I don't want to disappoint you or make you less attracted to me. Because that would seriously be the last thing I would want in the world. God knows how much I would hate to live without you by my side. God knows how much I love you, Risa."

"It's good to know that you can't live without me. I'm flattered because truth be told, I can't live without you either. God knows I would die before I let anyone or anything set us apart. But with you, what's exactly not to be attracted about? I mean you're very smart, very practical, has good physique, has good looks. Hiwatari, you have everything…which is why **_you're mine_** to begin with." Risa said in her most sexiest voice.

"Quite the possessive one, aren't you?"

"I know right." Risa smiled back and Hiwatari continued.

"But you see, my past isn't that fun at all or it isn't at all normal or pretty either, it may be intriguing, yes, but it's not exactly what I would call a pleasant childhood."

"For the love of god Hiwatari, just tell me or I'll explode from curiousity. I'll listen until the end. Because that's exactly just how much I LOVE YOU…until the end."

"If you say so. Well, here it goes. My father owns a large company. A big business that deals with relics and such. My mother passed away giving birth to me so my father simply blamed me for her passing. He really loved my mother but because he single-handedly handles this gigantic company, that he never spent that much time with her after they got married. He loved her so much that he was willing to take his own life but with considering many factors, he was actually able to restrain himself. But he still grieves, up until this day. My father loved me and hated me so much at the same time. Our relationship wasn't what I would call 'Happy' exactly. Most of the time, he would simply stare at me for hours, saying that I resemble my mother a little too much. Then, suddenly he would caress my face. Afterwards, he would become angry, slapping me across the face, asking me questions I never knew the answer to."

--Flashback—

"Why did you leave me alone when you know only too well how much I loved you! Why did you abandon me when you knew that I loved you….I loved you so much. I loved you way too much for fuck sakes.

--End of Flashback—

When Risa still said nothing, Hiwatari continued on.

"Because some of my relatives knew of my father's strange behavior towards me, they sent me to a far away place in which my own father won't be able to find me. Besides, not only did we have a bad father-son relationship but he really didn't see me at all. He just saw my mother. The mother that I resembled. The mother that I acted like. The mother that I talked like. He looked for my long-lost mother in me. My relatives once told me that my father really does love me for not being able to commit suicide because of me, but they said it's because he's too buried in his own grief that he can't take care of me. Then guilt sets in. I blamed myself for everything. I told myself over and over again how it's my fault that I had caused my mother to die and made my father the way he is, even now. I got over with it eventually by someone really close to me helping me. But all this time, I really never thought that I deserved to be happy until I met you. Actually, even now, I still think that I don't deserve to be happy. But then, I simply can't resist the type of happiness you give me. Pure joy."

_**Hiwatari's POV**_

_What I would give to simply be with you forever. _

"So, that was your past huh?" Risa said all of a sudden.

"Yes. More or less." Hiwatari replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Risa asked curiosity written all over her face once again, knowing that Hiwatari can be way too mysterious at the best of times.

"So many questions." He smiled at her but continued, "Meaning that I'll eventually tell you more later on and for a long long long time now, no one's ever really bothered to know everything about me. So, this whole 'talking' thing is something that's really new for me. I've always remained silent and reserved after all. So to suddenly be asked to explain myself and everything about myself for that matter is a tiny bit hard. From now on, I'll give you every single detail about me but let's take it slow. Looking at my past, remains to this day, a painful and agonizing thing for me. But now, everything's different since when I look back at it with you beside me, it's not so bad talking about it after all."

"You see why it's so good to talk about things? It makes you feel good doesn't it?" Risa told him.

"Yes it does. I never thought anyone can ever make me talk so much like that again. But then again, it's you. You always make things happen….for me."

With so much new information being thrown at her, she wasn't exactly aware of the missing pieces that Hiwatari had somewhat left out. Some things are still really hard for him to talk about. Especially in-depth things.

**_Risa's POV_**

_I know he didn't tell me everything yet. I'll try to piece everything tonight to make sense of it all. But like he said, we'll take it slow. I'll give him time and he'll give me some too. _

For both of them to adjust to this new found contentment with each other as their relationship develops into something more serious.

**_Risa's POV_**

_But it's not like it's not serious before. It's just that now, there's no more secrets. No more hiding. None of that at all. _

With more understanding of each other now, Hiwatari started the engine once more.

"Hiwatari, I love you very much. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. I love you too, maybe more than you think." Hiwatari looked deep within Risa's orbs as if to tattoo it in her mind that he does love her more than she could imagine.

With that, they headed once again to where they needed to be—to Julianne's.

30 mintues later, they arrived at their destination. Before getting out of the car, Risa caught Hiwatari's wrist.

"You know, you don't really have to buy me jewelry. It's more like I forced this upon you. I want you to buy me some thing that you can think of yourself. This was Daisuke's idea of a gift to Riku to begin with, so just be creative and think of a nice gift for me. Although I know very well how you're not so good with these kind of things anyways. But please, give it your bestest effort to find me a really unique gift? Please?"

"Well, of course. I most definitely will."

_**Risa's POV**_

_Not that I don't like jewelry or anything but I want him to give me something that he thinks is nice for me. I want him to actually think about it. It would mean twice as special seeing that it's his weakest point. To think and look for such a unique present is what he's not so good at. He has to think real hard on what fits me the best. I like that._

With wanting Hiwatari to work so hard for her, all of the emo stuff they just talked about earlier that night, is all but forgotten—well, temporarily anyways.

"Riku, I really do love you." With that, Risa moved closer to Hiwatari and for the first time, they shared a hot, long and passionate kiss as Risa dove her tongue deeper into Hiwatari's own.

"I know." She smiled sweetly back at him and with that, they left to go back to their dorms to face the piles of homework they had neglected. Well, what Hiwatari had neglected anyways.

When Risa was at her dorm, she said to herself in a low tone, "Hey, hang on a second. He still forgot to tell me why he was late today! Argh! How could I have forgotten! I'll just ask him again tomorrow since I can't phone tonight to ask him because the revelations he had made were so hard for him to reveal that maybe it still hurts. The pain. The ache. New and Fresh. My poor ice-candy."

_**Risa's POV**_

_Maybe. Maybe._

Meanwhile, Hiwatari told himself while shutting the door behind him, "I'm sorry that I can't fully talk to you about my past Risa. It's too sudden. I can't talk about it. Not yet. The wounds will open once again and it will hurt me like a bitch. I know. I would know because someone tried opening it before. It hurt her. I hurt her. It hurt me. She hurt me. She left it open to simply make it heal in time. What's the fucking time going to do? Because I fucking know that time alone didn't help in my healing process. How could she have abandoned me, how could she have left me to become…..to become so miserable like this!

With that, Hiwatari sobbed before he falls asleep and in the morning, only to regain his well-known reserved composure and silent treatment of everyone that's around him.

_**Hiwatari's POV**_

_I love Risa because I need her. I need her to keep me sane. To help me become sane. Everything. I need her because she makes me happy. The only person that makes me the happiest person in the world sometimes with her antics and bossiness. I need her because she needs me. I love her because she wants me. No one has exactly loved me or wanted me before. So, it's nice to know that someone does now and that's Risa._

_**Risa's POV**_

_I love him because he's so complicated. I love him because he's so mysterious and so haunted by his past. I love him because I can make him feel better. I love him because he needs me. The only person that ever needed me the most is him. This and all other sorts of little things that makes Hiwatari becomes himself is why I love him. I love him so much. I love him simply way too much._

**Note:** There's that. Man, am I late for class or what. This took me 2 spares and one lunch hour…and now, I'm late for class.


End file.
